Chain of Secrets 2x09
by BOOMbbyxx
Summary: Some things are starting to take a turn for the better. Key word: Some.


**Chain of Secrets - 2x09**

[Editor's Note; Sorry guys that i couldn't get this into video form, hope ya'll don't mind. hopefully, the next one will be(: it's just easier for me to give them out to you like this for now. and i really like writing this series. the sooner i get this done, the sooner i can work on some new stuff(: enjoy!]

* * *

Joe felt his fists turn more and more white from squeezing so hard. Who did this guy think he was? Just waltzing right in without a shirt on like it's a free man's land. Okay, so maybe it was a free man's land, but this was Joe's turf. As much as a dog he sounded like, he cared for Taylor a lot. Always has, always will. Even if he hasn't spoken to her in over a year, he was hoping they could just go on with life like nothing ever happened. Joe had a mission when he went to New York City. Part one: see Taylor. Check. Part two: tell her you still love her and kiss her like you've never kissed a woman before. Half checked. And three: say hello to his son/daughter. The last time Joseph Jonas and Taylor Swift spoke to each other not only did Taylor tell Joe that she was pregnant with his child but also she left without wanting him in his life anymore pretty much. Yeah, it hurt Joe. He tried to calm himself by going to the Spring Fling that was held that night but everyone knows what happened that night thus leaving no one talking about it. The school even stopped having Spring Flings. There is still other dances, but no more Spring Flings, just because of the chaos it caused last time.

The moment Joe saw Taylor faint onto the bed, his fists soften up as his face dropped. **"Look what you made her do!" **Joe yelled at Trix. He obviously had no idea who this guy was, nor never met him before, but so far, he wasn't making a good first impression on Joe thus far. I mean, put yourself in Joe's shoes; you were just kissing the girl that your in love with and a guy who you don't know not only ruins the moment but is half naked. Yeah. So you can see how he can be anger. If it wasn't for Taylor's safety coming first, Joe would of been hovering over Trix by now. **"Tay, Tay. Wake up, babe." **Joe had jumped onto the bed, resting Taylor's head on his arms as a hand was lightly hitting her cheek, hoping to see her eyes once more. **"Babe?"** Trix scoffed as he crossed his arms over his chest. Taking amusement out of this pathetic young boy trying to mean something to Taylor. **"Hey shut up! Say one more smart ass thing and I'll rip out your perfect teeth and shove them up where the sun doesn't shine, got it?" **Obviously, you don't mess with Joe Jonas when it comes to ones he cares about. I mean, he took a bullet for Selena, didn't he? But this moment wasn't about Selena nor was she on his mind at the moment.

Taylor's groggily groan prevented Joe from literally smacking that smart ass looking grin of Trix. Who, for some odd reason, wasn't acting right towards the situation. He liked Taylor a lot, but didn't care that she just fainted? The first person she sees is Joe smiling down on her as he continued to hold her head in his hands. **"Taylor I-"** Joseph began to speak before being abruptly cut off by Taylor who seemed to of seen a ghost. **"Your suppose to be dead!" **Taylor pushed herself out of his grip and off the bed, running into Trix's arms conveniently. But feeling awkward, pushed him away gently as she continued to look scared. **"Dead? I...Oh." **Joe almost forgot. He tries to forget that he was pronounced dead for a couple of seconds seeing that past of him was dead and gone. It brought back haunting memories. The only thing he had of that night was the scar from the bullet entrance. And sometimes, he forgets that he has that too. **"How'd you know?"** Taylor was out of town by the time the incident happened, and he didn't think anyone kept in contact with Taylor for she didn't have many friends. He wondered, how did she know?

Memories of that night; getting the phone call from Kevin, driving all the way back "home" thinking it was all just a horrible hoax to get Taylor to move back, then hearing the words "Joe" and "dead" in the same sentence, and then feeling your whole world come crashing down. Taylor wanted to, as selfish as it might of sound, keep the baby at in for in memory of Joe. But that plan didn't work out for her. So, she tried to forget about him completely, like he never even existed. And that's when Trix came in. Trix helped Taylor forget about him, most of the time. When she needed comfort, he was there. And although comfort was all she wanted, Trix was aiming for something higher than a friendship from them two. But once she kissed Joe, even if she thought it was another dream of her's, everything just rushed back as if it only happened yesterday. And that's what scared Taylor the most. **"Kevin called, said you were hurt...bad."** She sniffed, trying to hold back her tears just so he could comprehend what she was going to say next. **"I manged to sneak out and drive all the way back to see you. I thought you were playing a mean joke on me on, trying to get me to stay again. And honestly, that time I would of actually stayed."** Her knees buckled, she couldn't stand anymore from the overwhelming feeling. Those horrible feelings floated back into her and she hated it with a passion. She sat on the edge of her bed, for if she didn't, she would of fallen over. **"Then I went into the hospital, just as soon as I got there there, your doctor came out and told everyone you were dead. I-I couldn't take it and left before anyone else there could see me."**

Thinking he could look like the good guy in this situation, Trix walked over to Taylor, opening his arms to her only to have her shove him away again. Only this time, it was mostly out of frustration and even had some regret in there. **"You both need to leave. It's just, too much for me to handle right now."** She attempted to avoid eye contact with either one of them. **"Taylor, just, please, listen to me."** Joe tried to plea for him to stay and just talk with her. **"Get out!"** Taylor screamed, loudly. Enough to make people's heads turn and case a scene. But luckily, they were in her apartment and it was only two in the morning. Even though he didn't approve of Taylor just pushing him away, literally, he grabbed Joe by his shirt sleeve and pulled him in the direction of the door. **"Let's give her some time and come back in the morning."** For once, he was being the upper man in this situation. Joe felt like he was pulled out of a daze as all he saw was Taylor crying hysterically as if Joe just died all over again. The moment was quite the opposite and yet she acted like it wasn't.

Slamming the door closed, it woke Joe out of his daze. **"What did I do?"** He was mostly talking to himself but the tone of his voice sure didn't sound like it.** "She loved you, you loved her, you died, and she did as well but in the inside. God, pay attention, man."** Trix was just annoyed with Joe at the moment. Trix felt like he was the rebel who was trying to show the cheerleader girl that he was the one for her but her perfect jock boyfriend keeps ruining the picture by being in it. **"Meat head."** Trix mumbled under his breath as he stuffed his hands into his jeans' pockets after putting a shirt on and walking out. **"Got room for another bro at your place?"** So maybe Trix should be the last guy Joe asks to be staying with but, look at the kid, he was desperate and scared to go out alone again in NYC at night. Like a lost puppy. Trix raised his eyebrows as Joe before shaking his head. **"Sleep on the bus."** His voice sounded like he didn't care if Joe died from swine flu at the moment, almost heartless. Walking around the corner he disappeared for a few seconds where Joe was still standing outside of Taylor's door, not exactly sure what to do next. But damn that good heart of his 'cause five seconds later, Trix appeared again. **"Only till morning breaks."** His head popped out and he continued walking, not even waiting for Joe to catch up. Joe's face somewhat brighten up as he jogged after Trix. It could be the start of a horrendous friendship.

* * *

**"Oh your feet look so yummy, yes they do."** The eighteen year old mother pretended to gobble up her five month year old's feet. The child's laughter filled up the air around them. Selena and her son Brody were sitting on an open space of grass at the park. Just having recently made a stop by Lucas' house, Selena decided to take her little man to the park as seeing it was a nice summer's day. Lucas, to much of Selena's surprise, was great with Brody. He held him correctly and knew the right thing to do/say. He blamed it on being the middle child out of seven in which he had three younger siblings to take care of since their mom died. Sel looked at Lucas just as Brody's father, and nothing more. She couldn't see him having romantic relationships with him. But she agreed to let Lucas watch Brody twice a week for a number of hours and if it all goes well for a few months, she might consider letting Lucas have joint custody. The guy had a lot of nerve to man up to the facts. Even if he was five months late, Selena couldn't just ignore him. Besides, they made a great team anyway.

And even if she did have some sort of feelings for the guy, there were one too many reasons on why they couldn't happen. One good enough reason: Joe. Joe has been for Selena since day one. They were seen by everyone as the golden couple. Dated in their freshmen and lasted till their junior when Selena had to mess it up. For awhile they weren't even on speaking terms. But it was hard to stay away from one another, even just as friends. The guy took a bullet for her when David came back and having gone through Joe dying, she realized she couldn't live without him. She loved him forever. When she got pregnant, Joe was there unlike Lucas at the time. And even put his name on Brody's birth certificate. He was Brody's father, Lucas was just his biological father. Throughout the parenting process, they went back to old habits and got back together again. But it's more or less just infatuation. Selena could tell from Joe's eyes that he didn't feel the same way that she did about him. And she has accepted that a long time ago. She's just been too scared to say anything about it to his face. Especially when Selena feels that Joe is the only person in the world that can keep her sane, to lose him again would just ruin her.

And another reason was Miley. Miley and Selena were best friends all through high school. Miley was the cheerleading captain as Selena was co-captain. As part to keep her popularity thriving, Miley dated the school's football captain who was Lucas. And they were just a hot mess to begin with. Both stubborn out of their minds and natural flirts, they were on and off throughout most of their relationship. When Miley needed a shoulder to cry on and someone to eat chocolate cookie dough ice cream with when her and Lucas were on one of their "off" days, Selena was there. Especially when Lucas turned a bit physical on Miley, Selena was with her best friend all the way. Then Selena got into some trouble thanks to her twin sister, Sammi. At the time, Selena couldn't afford a good enough lawyer but Lucas happened to have a well known lawyer as his father. The guy was almost impossible to get a hold of. And the only way she could even speak to the guy was through Lucas and he wasn't going to say a damn thing unless she slept with him, plain and simple. Yeah, he was drunk and miserable since him and Miley were broken up at the time, but Selena was desperate and her family was in enough debt so, she took one for the team. Regretting every second of it. Not only did she betray her best friend but she also got knocked up. Sel looks at it more as karma. But Brody has changed Selena for the better, if anything, made her a better person.

Speak of the devil, Selena looked up as she was laughing at the adorableness of her son to see Miley wandering towards them. Sel hasn't really spoke to Miley ever since she found out about her and Lucas. Selena quit cheering and everything. And when Miley said "I hope you rot in hell you dirty skank", Selena took it that her and Miley's friendship was pretty much over. Selena wasn't going to try and ignore the girl, she didn't hate her on account she deserved everything coming her way, but as she tried to not stare in her direction, focusing her attention on Brody, she heard her footsteps get closer and closer. **"He's too cute."** Her voice overpowered Brody's laughing but just enough for Selena to hear her. Looking up as she was sitting indian style on the grass, squinting an eye for the sun was in them, she replied. **"Has my laugh."** Selena commented with a small smile. **"And his father's eyes."** Miley seemed almost hypnotized as she studied Brody, sitting down next to the child. Astonished how much of Lucas he saw in him. Selena watched Miley, surprised she wasn't cursing her out or something of that nature. Miley was known to be quite a bitch, especially if you got on her bad side which wasn't hard to get on.

**"You mind if I held him?"** Miley asked with caution, giving up a forgiving looking smile. Selena just nodded her head in approval. Miley carefully took Brody out of his carriage and held him in her arms. Brody just smiled as he played with Miley's long hair, the girls both laughed softly. The moment was semi awkward yet semi cute. Selena was just happy the two weren't yelling at each other. **"He seems to really like you."** Selena took note of it. **"I'm a sucker for blue eyed boys."** Miley teased her own self before chuckling. As silence grew between them, it just made the moment more awkward then cute. Selena was afraid to say anything on account it just might make things worse. But blame it on Miley to figure out an ice breaker. **"My parents are getting a divorced."** Selena's eyes widen. Her first initial reaction was to gasp, in which she did, but was afraid it sounded too staged. So she jumbled out words to cover herself up. **"Ohmygosh, I'm sorry to hear that. How you holding up?"** As a friendly matter, Selena put her hand on Miley's shoulder who just continued to look down at Brody. Not wanting to make eye contact with Selena, afraid she just might start crying about the situation again. **"Could be better. I'm going to stay here with my mom while dad is going to move to Orlando."** Miley slowly raised her head only to show her eyes beginning to get red and puffy. Sel clicked her tongue against the roof of her mouth as she took Brody and held him against her chest as she used a free hand to give Miley a strong side hug.

**"I'm here for whenever you want to talk, okay?"** Despite all the mean things Miley has said to Selena, even though she fully understands where she was coming from, she wanted to make their friendship work again. **"Buy me some cookie dough ice cream?"** Miley laughed as she sniffed, wiping her eyes with the back of her hand. Selena couldn't help but to smile. And once again, their friendship was back in progress. **"Yeah. Let's go get some now."** Putting Brody back into his seat, giving him his toy, he strapped the baby in, held Miley up as they walked out of the park and towards the nearest street corner store for some banging cookie dough ice cream.

* * *

**"Dad, I'm home."** Throwing his duffel bag to the side next to the stair case, TJ walked into the kitchen to see his dad making a sandwich. Hoping onto the counter, TJ's dad tossed him an apple before the boy took a bite out of it. **"Demi is upstairs crying."** Mr. Behr turned around and faced his son, taking a bit of his sandwich. A confused look grew on TJ's face. **"What happened?"** His dad just shrugged as he put his snack on a plate and began walking towards the living room. Without his dad needing to say anything, TJ took another bite of his apple, keeping it in his mouth as he hopped off the counter and went up to Demi's room. Knocking lightly on the door, he opened it slowly. As soon as he made full eye contact on her, he caught her rubbing her eyes hurriedly with the sleeves of her shirt before turning around on her bed to face TJ. She pulled on a fake smile. **"Your home late."** She stated the obvious. **"You okay, Dem?"** He questioned as he cautiously walked towards her. **"Fine."** She fibbed through a smile.

TJ knew fairly well he was one of the worse people that you can go and have a 'heart to heart' to. That kind of stuff just wasn't his genre in life. So, if she didn't want to talk, she didn't have to talk. He wasn't going to force her. Smiling softly with a light nod of his head, he turned around to walk out. **"TJ, wait!"** Demi blurted out. He sighed before turning around. Okay maybe she wanted to talk about it. **"Are you going out tonight?"** Demi was aware of TJ's partying ways. He never did anything stupid but, he was known to go out and be home many late hours of the night. TJ nodded his head to answer her question, unsure where she was going with this. Demi stood up from her bed as she wiped her face again. **"Can I come with you?"** It was a heat of the moment kind of question. She didn't want to be in anymore pain and wanted to forget about her life at the moment. A nice party sounded like a great way to get her mind off certain things.

**"I don't know, Dem. It's kinda a football team slash cheerleaders thing only..."** The boy trailed off. The only reason he didn't want her going was because he was afraid she couldn't handle herself with the peer pressure. Let alone, who was going to look after her? Since he'd be doing his own thing up in there.** "Please, Teej. I need a night to forget about my life right now."** She begged as she looked into his eyes. It was obvious the two no longer had romantic feelings for one another but, and maybe it was because she lived with him, they were supportive of one another still. They always had a tight friendship, it would be a shame to just throw it away. TJ caved in. **"I'm leaving in about an hour, after dad has crashed on the couch. Promise me no more tears, okay?"** He put his hands on her face, hated seeing her this miserable. He wasn't going to ask what happened, she did want to forget about what was going on after all. Demi smiled, agreeing. TJ smiled back before kissing her forehead and walking out of her room.

* * *

Kevin is seen loading up his belongings into a taxi, getting ready to go back to "college". Mandy Jiroux was out for an early jog, with her ipod's headphones blasting whatever was playing on the shuffle playlist. Coming around a block, she slowed down in her pace when she saw Kevin getting ready to leave. She sprinted before he could get into the cab. **"Leaving already?"** Mandy smiled sweetly as she turned off her ipod, letting the speakers dangled around her neck as she put her hands on her hips, trying to get her breathing pace back to normal. **"The weekend's almost over hence me leaving. I'm running out of sick days at the pub."** Kevin whispered the last part to Mandy since she was the only one who knew his dirty little secret. Sighing, Kevin put his last belongings into the cab's trunk before walking back to the side where Mandy was.

Biting her lip, Mandy had a sudden urge. **"Let me come with you."** She blurted aloud. In her mind, it sounded fine but once she said it aloud it sounded really stupid. Kevin faced her with a puzzled look on his face. **"What?"** Oh no, he heard what she said clearly. Just couldn't believe that she actually said it. **"I know that it sounds a bit out there but your the only person I know that kinda sorta likes me here and without you, I'd died. Either it being from boredom or loneliness."** Mandy looked into Kevin's eyes as a plea for help. She could always tell her dad that she went back home which she couldn't do. To go back home to Vegas was like facing more lies from her mother. And her brother hates her already for leaving so, what was the point of going back? Kevin continued to look at the girl expressionless, unsure what to say/do. **"Look, I know you have a small pad up there for one more. Maybe, I can get a job there too? At least till I figure out what the hell I'm going to do with my life."**

_To be continued..._


End file.
